Mesha
by heavenlee wiccan
Summary: This is a story about Jondy only she’s not the same Jondy anymore. She grew up and left Manticore behind her, she changed her name, changed her beliefs. but just when she thinks she's got her life under control again she learns that the past doesn't sta
1. Some fucked up wanna be drug ring lord

Disclaimer: yeah so my friend Carla *love ya for reading* called me up on the disclaimers from my other DA fanfic, and told me that i should at least have a realistic one in the first chap, so this is for U baby gyal. NOT MINE.

Rating: this is so gunna be rated PG13 cuz my characters can cuss!! 

Summary: What if not all of Max's sibs stayed the same . . . this is a story about Jondy only she's not the same Jondy anymore. She grew up and left Manticore behind her, she changed her name, changed her beliefs, even changed how she felt about her child hood or lack there of. but just when she thinks it's all behind her and she's in control of her life again, she learns that the past doesn't stay buried anymore then the dead do . . .

Setting: um . . . okkies let me think . . . probably after hello good bye but fully before the season finale . . . JENSON ACKLES ( Alec) LOOKED SO SEXY IN BOTH. 

A/N: k so my Faith is sorta the Faith from buffy without the whole slayeryness but the same persona. and this is kinda bassed on the idea that Zack didn't tell Max that Jondy was in San Francisco. Instead he said nothing about her except that she was in Canada. (all my stories have a tendency to revolve around Canada don't they?) And anything i say in here about the states should so not affend anyone it's just Jondy talkin cuz she really doesn't want to go to a certain place cuz of certain reasons . . . i fully love you guys . . . . i just don't exactly like the dick heads booing our national anthem in games n all . . . speakin of which if theres anyone reading this who can seriously explain to me why anyone would do that, and i mean seriously explain not give me some shit assed reason or just diss me cuz i'm Canadian then feel free to e-mail me

hunny523@hotmail.com

oh and Mesha is pronounced ME SHA not MESH A

k so, enjoy . . . 

I'm sorry i don't have a title right now so i'm just gunna call it Mesha till i think of a better one or someone suggests one . . .

"Oh god I hate the quiet, maybe it's cuz I never really got used to it, course growing up in a 'house' with like 30 other people kinda does that to you doesn't it ? oh yeah back at home you had lots of quiet . . . it came in the scruples. course that was kindda never an option you were just quiet cuz ya had to be. but even then i didn't even like it, mabey i'm just not normal. not that i ever was, no one else really had any trouble with the quiet. zack was always yellin at me n maxie to shut up and go to sleep didn't he know we couldn't help it? oh god I'm rambling and i'm having a conversation with my self shit you know your losing it when you start askin your self questions an-" Mesha felt like an idiot standing in the dark all the way out by Grosse Point talking to her self, she did not need this moment witnessed by anyone else.

"Nah your good till you start answering your self." She'd honestly thought that no one had been around and had jumped back when the new guy Conner interrupted her, "or at least that's what I've always thought, but I'm pretty sure your an exception to that rule . . ." God she hated him, he'd been there for like 3 days and he already thought he could fuck up every thing she' worked for, she'd spent most of the day worried that he knew what she did to Damon by the south stairs over in the art department if he did and he told she kew she would never be able to explain why she did it to anyone. She'd been at Mansfield for all of four months already and had finally just gotten comfy, she had everyone one there wrapped around her finger, she so didn't need him screwing her over.

"Oh hey Conner what are you doing hear? It's kinda late ya'know?" she made sure to put lots of cheerleader pep into her voice, hoping he would fall for it, she so didn't need him stickin around.

"What you think i'm as stupid as all the shit heads out here? i know your pullin somethin. you and me have a lot more in common then you think we do . . . we're not normal and you know it . . . all the preps here don't know what we do, do they . . .but i know what it is you really want . . . "on that note Conner then proceeded to lean in closer to here so that he was so close she could feel his breath on her cheek and for a moment she thought that he was one of them . . . the ones she'd been looking for her whole life. he held onto her gaze for so long that she thought her heart would fall out from the suspense, he looked around slowly and then pulled a little bag out of his left pocket. Mesha let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding when she relized that it was weed, the idiot didn't even know what he was talkin bout?! 

"yeah that's right your just a walkin freak show arn't you?" Mesha didn't bother hiding the venom in her voice now, she had to smile as she noted the face he made when she spoke, he hadn't expected her to be such a bitch. "You know what . . . i've had to spend the last 10 years playing the damsel in distress and i'm so ready to snap so i suggest you jet 'for i show you just how different we are." Conner had been a idiot, she knew what he thought she was . . . well she did now, at first she thought he knew something about her that she'd fought so hard to keep hidden. But he couldn't of, know one did . . . not that it mattered anymore she had her life her in New Mayhem she wasn't gunna stress about shit she couldn't fix.

"Shit was that the new kid . . what the hell was he doin here Mesha?" Mesh turned around to find her friends Faith and Angel. Faith, who loved to stand out, was dressed in a black SOCIALY CHALLENGED tank top that just barely reached her belly ring and low rise black sweats that said LET ME SEE YOUR . . . on the ass. She matched Mesha's black FUK MEEH KNO sleeveless baby tee that almost reached the her silver belly chain and her black low rise ROOTS sweats. Angel was the dean's daughter, and not so daring, so she just wore a light blue BABY PHAT tank top and denim knickers.

" yeah but it was no biggie . . . the shit head tried to sell me pot but i told him shove it." she didn't go into detail about his sales pitch cuz Angie didn't need to know about it anyway. " so are you ready to go or what?" the three of them were suposed to be at the PIT in 20 minutes and they still had a lot of wallking to do before they reached the bridge where Chris and Wayne were planning on picking them up.

" oh fully, like i'm gunna let some fucked up wannabe drug ring lord from Mansfeild School of the Gifted screw up my night?!" Faith vented sarcastically, they'd been waiting to see their boyfriends play at the PIT for two weeks. and had to spend the past few days going around to make sure they would be able to sneak out of their dorms without having to deal with shit from anybody. "so are you stoked about going away this weekend?" she piped up.

"Fully . . . i just wish Wayne would tell us where we're going? He even went and got my mother to agree, MY MOTHER?" Mesha's boyfriend had arranged for all of them to go away for the weekend, WITH the actual consent of all their parents, and hadn't said a word to anyone about where they were going. He'd said that it was gunna be a blast weather or not they knew where it was gunna be at. But Mesha was determined to find out, so she'd enlisted her faith and angel to the cause. if they were luky they'd know by the end of the knight, but if Wayne felt like being an ass about it, which sometimes found the weirdest moments to be, then he'd give her hell and she might end up missing the trip all together.

"Oh my god my mother called me yesterday . . . she spent like an hour tellin me bout how disappointed she is in me cuz of what happened at Shawn's party last week . . . anyway it took her like 20 minutes to tell me that she doesn't want me hangin around townies anymore. she was all over how badly i've been behaving since my last nanny quit when i was like 6." Angel gushed out heatedly.

"What'id you do?" faith asked curiously.

"All i did was set her clothes on fire . . . and she wasn't even in them or anything so i don't know what she wanted to sue for . . .plus it was a total accident. I didn't think the warnings on the hairspray bottle thing were for real or anything . . ." Angel was a total sweetie, that was the reason Mesha even bothered to give her any attention, but she did have a tendency to turn into a ditz. give a advanced Calculus textbook and she'd be done with it in an hour, give her an ethics question and she might be at it for hours.

"Yeah well at least you had a nanny, my parents just left me in a hotel or at the house to fend for myself." after her parents had adopted her they hadn't even bothered to stay home for a day to make sure she got comfortable with everything they just left the next morning for the Swiss Alps leaving only a note to the head maid to register her in school.

"shit baby how long does it take you to walk out here?" Wayne called out as soon as they were within site of his gold jeep.

"why hello to you too." she called out to him as she hoped in the front seat. she then "k so me and Angel were talkin and we both a greed that we arn't going on your trip util you tell us where it is." she sang out to him while winking at Angel to signal for her to go along.

"yeah, how do we know your not takin us out to korea so we can see the baseball hall of fame?" she could be ditzy but she sure knew how to lie. Faith nodded in agreement as Angel slipped out from under Chris's arm, with that Chris sent Wayne a death glare.

"nah your kiddin right ?"Wayne while turning in his seat to face her. the dead look serious look in her face told him that she wasn't jokiing and she seriously would miss out on the trip just to show him how's boss.

" fine . . ." he said defeated, "ok so if you really can't wait til saturday to find out then i'll just tell you . . . we're going to Seattle." 

A/N: k so what didja think? please review to let me noe, even if ya think it sucked . . . well if you think it sucked then atleast wait until you read chap two (which i'll post either friday or sometime on the weekend since friday is our school dance) GO MEMO MUSTANGS!!!! has anyone else noticed how disproportioned the reveiws are? cuz like one story will have 166 or 200 reviews and only 4 chaps but another will have 12 and like 8 chaps? 


	2. Not where i wanna be going

Disclaimer: Ya well I'd go off and satisfy the ego's of Fox and friggin big shot James Camron but i don't wanna . . . and I'd claim that it was mine but I'm kindda gettin slack for it from my cuz : : ya so what Mary, r u seriously under the delusion that u own DA?: : so I'm fully not even gunna say anything at all . . . .but u all noe who owns it don't ya . . .

A/N: yet another boring Sunday at the computer . . . but hey I do what I can. N E WAYZ . . . you guys, actually just you Tiffany since for all I noe your the only on sides my friends that have bothered reading this for all i know. My friends claim they've read it but ya noe that everything their tellin me bout the story is what i already told them so . . . well just so you noe Tiffany, the ONLY person reading, you might not get another chap for a week or two cuz I've got 3 major projects, EQAO math testing is coming up, my birthday's almost here, and I'm running against two of my friends and Mark for Junior Student council Vice Prez. Ya well life's kinda hectic right now so it might be a while . . .but I'll try to be back soon. if there really is neone else reading this please for my sake , and what little sanity i have left, review my story . . . that way if i lose the election at least I noe that people out there read my fan fics . . . .please for meeh? 

. . . .um . . . .k well i wrote that last week when I'd planed on posting it but ya noe things got all hectic so i'll just tell you how it all ended up . . . .I got 2 of my projects in and I'm still working on science . . . .my birthday's still this Friday . . . EQAO is next week or whatever and i LOST the elections :::tears::: but i still love Kelly to pieces even though she beat me . . . . . ya well lets get off the my pain and back to the story this chap sucks to me but I'm in a general bad mood so . . 

Still Just Gunna Call It Mesha . . . 

Mesha felt her heart jump out of her chest for the second time that night, Seattle just wasn't a place she needed to be goin to now . . .or ever for that matter. Damage control was defiantly needed for this . . . she'd just have to get Wayne to realize that Seattle would suck for a trip . . . that would be easy enough . . .

"Your joking right," Mesha asked feigning boredom, " Baby why would i want to leave nice comfy and actually currently warm Canada to go down to the pulse bitten states . . . and of all places Seattle? I mean come on, if i wanted to stay in a used-to-be-5-star-hotel so i could stand around and watch the paint peel off old buildings and get shot up by some thug cuz he came a little late for gas then I'd just go up to LA cuz at least the freaks there are fun too look at" (_please don't hate me for writing this I don't feel this way at all it's just the Mesha talkin)_ Mesha snuggled up closer to him as she laid a hand under his shirt and rubbed his chest, "Be sides," she said looking up to him, " wouldn't you want to go someplace warm like Australia, where we could stay in a nice hotel with room service and spend all our time inside" she whisper in to his ear hopping it would d the trick. She noticed Faith raise an eyebrow to ask what gives, she knew Mesha would go anywhere to get out of St. Catharine's so she didn't get why Mesha was on the defensive. Mesha just rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat " and i heard that you need passes to get anywhere and those take forever to get, so we'd of been stuck in the air port forever or somethin ya know?" she said that part a little louder so everyone else could hear that to.

"Um . . . ya well my dad's over there and he's gunna hook us up with some all access passes or whatever and we're gunna be stayin in two of my mom's penthouses so you don't have to worry about a hotel bein shit and all, plus i doubt your gunna be standin in line for gas anywhere so gettin shot up probably wont happen . . ." Mesha felt her self losing control of the situation, she did not want to go to Seattle but if she just said no it would look to suspicious, especially after this morning, she needed to make sure this trip didn't happen anyway possible. Not that it would be a problem, the only person she cared about was Faith, and Faith wouldn't stress just cuz they'd miss out on a trip to rainy Seattle, even if she did then Mesha would just make it up to her. It wouldn't be a biggie. 

"Plus i don't think I'd be able to convince Kona to go all the way to Australia . . ." Mesha felt her heart sink into her stomach, she so knew where this was going and it wasn't gunna help her situation any. "He's already got his ticket bought and I don't think he's gunna want to have to wait until he can get new tickets to see Faith." 

Mesha was about ready to cry, she didn't even need to look over her shoulder to know that it was Faith making all the squeals of joy and grabbing Wayne to hug him over the seat. There was no way that she was going to be able to avoid going to Seattle now . . . not now that Kona was going to be there with them. He'd been Faith's high school sweetheart and they'd been in love the hole time, her eye's would just light up when she was around him or if someone mentioned his name. They'd even used our grade 12 family studies marriage project to as an excuse to plan out their whole lives together. Since Memo, heir old high school,always went all out with the weddings she'd expected Faith to join her in venting about how lame they whole thing had been, but Faith had claimed to be having fun, she'd went and on about flowers and 'church tongue'. Mesha thought Faith'd lost her mind when she'd started raving on about how her and Kona had decided to have 'church tongue when they kiss for the first time as a married couple'. Mesha had just sat there and stared as she wondered what had happened to her best friend. 

Faith had been heart broken after graduation when Kona found out that he had to go back to his grandfathers hotel Kunai in Hawaii to take over since his father had been sick. She'd spent weeks moping around and whining about how much she'd missed him. They'd agreed on having a long distance relationship, but they both knew that those only worked out in the pre-pulse sap movies Disney used to make before they'd turned to porn. Mesha would never forgive herself if she made Faith miss out on a chance to see Kona, there was no way she could make up for that. Mesha would have to just hope that this trip wasn't gunna end up with her dead . . . or worse . . 

A/N: k so what do ya think? i've written the second chap so now you can pour on the constructive criticism, it will be greatly appreciated. I think i might change my mind and try too find some time to type up the second chap. and by then Mesha will be in Seattle. in the beginning i thought that this story wouldn't have anything to do Buffy, but now i'm not sure so someone tell me if i shouldn't cuz I'm not really sure I will. Does anyone else think my A/N's are almost as long as my chaps . . .


End file.
